One of the most difficult cleaning tasks is the removal of pet fur from clothing and other fabrics. (As used herein, the term “fabric” applies to any type of cloth or textile comprising natural and/or synthetic materials.) Hair and fur tend to cling to fabrics by entanglement and static attraction. Current cleaning methods involve the use of adhesives, such as tape rollers, which can damage delicate fabrics and/or leave a residue on them. Such methods typically involve pain-staking manual cleaning, which is often hit-or-miss. Since fur and hair cannot readily be extracted from adhesive surfaces, such cleaning devices are usually limited to a single use, after which they must be disposed of and replaced.
The present invention addresses these deficiencies by providing a non-adhesive fur-removing device adapted for use in standard clothes washers and dryers.